Anatidaefobia
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Definição: Medo de que um pato esteja vigiando você. HyogaXShun Yaoi. Levinho.


**Titulo: **Anatidaefobia

**Sumário: **Definição: Medo de que algum pato esteja vigiando você.

**Casais: **ShunxHyoga

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, como vocês sabem, pertece a Masami Kurumada e Cia.

**Nota da Autora: **Fic surgida quando eu navegava pelos blogs da vida e vi essa pequena informação ai em cima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shun POV**

O Hyoga está insuportável. Eu não gosto muito de falar isso, nem desse jeito, mas... Ele já está passando dos limites!

Ele é ciumento por natureza - e eu tenho que aprender a conviver com isso. Mas ele já está beirando o suportável! Fica perguntando toda hora para onde eu vou, com quem eu vou, o que eu vou fazer. Fica olhando minha caixa de email, os contatos do meu celular. Ele chegou ao cúmulo de bater em um cara que me cantou, achando que eu fosse uma garota.

Ele BATEU no cara.

BATEU.

Eu sou terminantemente contra violência. Ainda mais desnecessária, principalmente quando EU POSSO me defender **sozinho. **

Será que ele se esquece que eu sou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda? Sou parecido com uma menina sim, infelizmente, mas sei muito bem me defender! Se eu quisesse eu socava a cara de muito marmanjo de dois metros e meio!

SOCAVA MESMO!

Mas eu sou **pacifista**. Pa-ci-fis-ta. Lambre-se bem, Shun Amamya. Pacifista.

Tenho que usar todo meu autocontrole para não estourar com o Hyoga. Falando assim nem parece que é demais, mas de grão em grão a galinha enche o papo, né? Vai fazendo pouca coisa, pouca coisa, pouca coisa, pouca coisa, pouca coisa, pouca coisa, pouca coisa, pouca coisa, pouca coisa, pouca coisa...

Viu como enche o saco?

E agora eu fiquei paranóico. Psicótico. Se eu já não estivesse apaixonado por ele, acho que agora eu estaria.

Sente só o drama: eu vou tomar café da manhã, aí olho para trás imaginando se o Hyoga está lá, mesmo ele morando em outro lugar. Vou tomar banho, idem. O telefone toca e ele está longe, mesmo que o numero não seja o dele, eu imagino que quando eu atender vai ser a voz dele dizendo: _sete dias..._ O telefone toca e ele está por perto, fico imaginando se é ele que mandou um amigo dele ligar para me testar. Alguém esbarra em mim, acho que foi ele. Vejo algum loiro na rua, acho que é ele. Sinto um arrepio na espinha e não tem ninguem perto, imagino que ele está lá na esquina sussurando _"Pó de Diamante!"_.

É sério, eu vou **realmente** ficar doido se isso continuar.

Pincipalmente depois que o Shiryu me veio com essa história de ana-alguma-coisa-fobia.

Coisa de louco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hyoga POV**

O Shun está de TPM, só pode. Não tem lógica ele andar tão irritado assim! Nem dá para saber o porquê!

Ele fica falando que eu prendo muito ele, que eu sou ciumento demais... A gente começou a namorar com ele sabendo disso, não dá pra ele vir reclamar mais de dois anos depois!

E mesmo se o problema fosse meu ciúme, eu só estou cuidando do que é meu. O Shun não tem malícia e é pacifista. Ele não sabe se defender sozinho!

Tá, ele é um cavaleiro de bronze de Atena muito forte para os padrões da armadura, hospedeiro de Hades, daria uma surra em uma legião sozinho. Mas isso não significa que ele _vá_ fazer isso.

A diferença entre _saber_ e efetivamente _fazer_ é gritante. Ele se recusa a lutar mesmo quando um _alguém _quer matá-lo e destruir a terra, quiçá quando é uma legião de _alguéns_ sem motivo nenhum.

E ainda tem aquela história de eu ter socado aquele cara que saiu perguntando se "boneca anda", passando a mão na bunda do Shun e chamando ele para "fabricar descendentes". Qual é! Eu prezo o que é meu. Se o cara fosse discreto, eu até não teria socado ele. Talvez. Mas definitivamente chamar MEU NAMORADO para "fabricar descendentes" só piora a situação.

E ter um Shun irritadiço perto de você, fazendo cara feia por trás de uma falsa cara alegre é medonho. Principalmente quando você **não sabe o porquê! **

(Eu me recuso a acreditar que é por causa do ciúmes!)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shiryu POV**

Ok, a situação ficou feia. Tem que ser feia para o Shun perder o sono. Ele acha que ninguém percebe, mas ele é tão transparente quanto cristal. Não dá para ele esconder nada de ninguém. Por que ele não tem uma conversa _civilizada_ com o Hyoga a respeito desse ciúmes? Eles se gostam tanto, não acho que deveria acabar por causa desse ciúme exagerado do Hyoga e dessa _anatidaefobia_ do Shun.

Ok, parei.

Eu tentei conversar com o Shun ontem sobre isso e ele não me deu ouvidos - do jeito mestre dele: desconversando, sendo gentil e desviando do assunto. Ele é muito maduro para certas coisas, mas nesse ponto ele é muito infantil. E tem um certo Alexei Hyoga também. Francamente. Até parece que o Shun vai traí-lo.

Peraí, não é esse o ponto.

O ponto é: o Hyoga acha que o Shun é uma donzela indefesa.

E isso **não** está certo.

Por que o Shun, se quisesse, batia em todos os caras da equipe de Judô da faculdade com ambas as mãos amarradas nas costas. Atacando todos juntos. E jogando xadrez com 16 computadores em level máximo. Ao mesmo tempo.

Ok, agora eu parei.

O fato é que os dois estão errados. O Shun por ter deixado as coisas ficarem desse jeito sem ter conversado decentemente com o Hyoga e o Hyoga por fazer algo com tão alto grau de filhadaputagem.

Eu é que não vou interfirir. Vou é mudar de apartamento se o Shun continuar com esse mal-humor-disfarçado-de-'eu-estou-bem'.

É de dar medo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hyoga POV**

Acho que _agora_ eu passei dos limites.

Seguir o Shun para ver onde ele vai depois da faculdade não é legal. Nem bonito. Nem honesto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shun POV**

Certo. _Agora_ eu estou precoupado.

Passei o dia todo achando que estou sendo seguido. O DIA TODO. Cara, não é normal. Eu sei que eu 'tou meio paranóico em relação ao Hyoga, mas assim não dá! Eu cheguei até a sentir frio e juro que senti o cosmo dele...

Espera um pouco...

...

Eu posso estar _um pouco_ psicado com isso, mas dessa vez não é psicose minha. O Hyoga me seguiu. Só pode. Não tem outra explicação.

Acho que agora é a hora da _conversa civilizada_ que o Shiryu tanto falou.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hyoga POV**

Ai merda.

Sabem o que é um Shun irritado com cara de DR tentando disfarçar tudo em uma cara "sou-ativista-do-greenpeace"?

O Shun é medonho.

Minha sorte que ele não quer, nunca vai querer, sair na porrada. Por que ele, nessas condições, ganharia de mim fácil, fácil.

Aimeudeus. Ele vai começar a falar.

...

_- Certo Shun, a culpa é minha, eu não devia... _- Tento fazer minha maior cara de 'a-culpa-não-é-minha'

_- Não devia mesmo, Alexei Hyoga Yukida! _- Não! Ele disse meu nome completo! _- Se você n... - _Tenho que calar a boca do Shun antes dele falar 'Se você não parar com isso a gente acaba agora'. Então dou um beijo daqueles no Shun!

Fim de DR

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shiryu POV**

Certo, a DR não durou tanto quanto eu esperava.

O Hyoga que tome juízo e não persiga o Shun mais. Por que o Shun não aguenta outra dessa não.

Agora eu vou por o tapa-ouvidos e tentar dormir. A noite de hoje promete.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oi, Pessoas! Esse foi meu primeiro HyogaxShun!

OMG!

O Shun, o Hyoga e o Shiryu podem ter saído um pouco OOC, mas relevem, ok?

Beijos.


End file.
